1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adsorptive refrigerating device and, in particular, to an adsorptive refrigerating device utilizing the heat from the engine exhaust.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In current technology, fishermen need to carry a large amount of ice to keep caught fishes fresh for a long time when they go fishing in the sea. Since it takes very much electrical energy to make ice and keep ice in a low temperature environment, the ice is therefore expensive and very often short of supply. This can not guarantee or meet the need of proper fish storage on the boat. On the other hand, in spite of the fact that traditional adsorptive refrigerating devices have been proposed and are technically feasible, yet the refrigerating efficiency is low and the temperature fluctuates a lot. Thus there is no practical products on the market.